nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Conservative Christian Party of Lovia
]] The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia, abbreviated CCPL, is a major Lovian socio-conservative, Christian-democrat and center-right political party founded and led by 2012 MOTC and PM Oos Wes Ilava. The party currently occupies 25 seats in Congress, one of the largest factions. It has produced two prime ministers, Ygo August Donia, in the Federal Elections, 2011[http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=La_Quotidienne&diff=91544&oldid=91243 La Quotidienne, 15 January 2011: "The CCPL is Expected to Dominate Congress in 2011".], and Oos Wes Ilava in 2012, who has served several terms. The party was traditionally considered to be a testimonial party, a typically Dutch concept of a party that focuses on its principles, instead of adapting them to local or temporal issues in the pursuit of coalition government participation. However in the fall of 2010 there was a huge party reform in order to make the party more accepted in Lovian politics. As a result, the CCPL became more democratic, center-oriented and adopted moderate conservative views, which some analysts see as the reason for their first major success in the 2011 elections. History The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia was founded on December 12, 2009, as List Oos Wes Ilava, or LOWIA. The leader, founder and namesake of the party was Oos Wes Ilava, who was a 2010 Member of the Congress. The party described itself as "mainly functionalistic with some conservative viewpoints." On 23 March, 2010, discussion with Liberal Democrats leader and founder Alexandru Latin about fusing the two parties reached a consensus and on 26 March it fused with the Liberal Democrats. The name Liberal Democrats was kept and some people therefore saw the fusion more as a coalition. Following much criticism of the LD, because there was little unity within the party and too little actionLD's was inactive. Also called "the right block of inactivity"., Oos Wes Ilava started thinking about reviving his older party. On May 15 he declared: "Maybe I'll create a Christian Party in Lovia, that's where my heart lies, but you'll never know." He also declared it wouldn't be a strict Christian party. On 23 May, two months after the fusion, Oos Wes Ilava revived LOWIA and changed its name to Conservative Christian Party of Lovia, citing two reasons: # The old name gave a one-man image to the party and therefore a somewhat dictatorial look. # Its new name would reflect the intentions, values and morals of the party. The CCPL kept many LD ideas, more so than the old LOWIA did. Nevertheless, CCPL's so-called testimonial stance was subject to much criticism from Yuri Medvedev, as well as other Waldeners and Communists, with claims the party was "discriminating women and homosexual people". Besides it was considered to be a "political enemy instead of opponent" by Communists.Source of CCPL criticism However, in October 2010 party leader Oos Wes Ilava announced a party reform to make the party more modern and better accepted in Lovian society. Main points in the reform were making the party less conservative and leaving more room for party members to express their own opinions not in accordance with the official party program. This reform changed a big deal, concerning CCPL's image. Yuri Medvedev eventually took his initial criticism back, by stating that the reform was 'a positive adaptation of the views on modern Lovian society.' Partly as a result of this reform, Ilava saw the number of party members and influence in Congress growing, eventually making the CCPL one of the largest parties of Lovia, and allowing it to deliver three MOTCs and its first prime minister, Ygo August Donia. It however became embroiled in some controversy during and after the elections, mainly due to Donia's divisive personality. Donia was taken before the Supreme Court only eight days after his auguration and sentenced in March to six months in prison, causing the entire political system to fall apart. In the Federal Elections, 2012, the CCPL made a comeback, and Ilava succeeded in becoming PM, in charge of a grand coalition including liberals and socialists. On the third of July, Jhon Lewis, Minister of Agriculture, becomes member of the party. The CCPL has supported a number of other political movements, most recently the Noble City bioengineering protests in 2012. Ideology Economy The CCPL is in favor of a limited free market economy. Limited means that the government is essential for maintaining core civil rights, like accessible education and professional health care. However in general, the state should guarantee a free market when possible. In cases of crises and emergency, our opinion is that the authorities should be able to intervene temporarily if the measures do not harm the state of Lovia's economy. Infrastructure is necessary for the development of Lovia. We want to modernize the airports, build more railways and highways or expressways and of course harbors, as Lovia is an archipelago. These measures are needed to encourage the economies of especially remote states like Clymene and Seven. Education & Health care Education & Health care are important points of our program. As declared above, the CCPL supports state intervention in education and health care, to guarantee low prices, accessibility and quality. The CCPL even proposes to increase government spending on education and especially when it comes to special education. Concerning professional health care, the CCPL states that it should be accessible for anyone for a reasonable price. Therefore, in every state should be at least a clinic and an emergency post. The CCPL is in favor of euthanasia and abortion in special cases of irreversability and rape. Environment Lovia is a leading country in solving environmental issues and already spends a lot of money to protect the environment. In order to keep up with other countries we should keep on spending money in the environment to create more new natural parks. In the State of Oceana, on behalf of Deputy Governor Ilava, the CCPL and Walden already achieved to protect the areas that required a special protection from further urbanization or pollution. International position As pacifist Christians, we are strictly against war and fully oppose the worldwide production of weapons of mass destruction. However if we are being attacked, we should be able to defend ourselves with the help of the United States of America. In our eyes no country can be entirely neutral. Lovia should have good relations with its neighboring countries for the sake of our economy and national security. Religion We from the CCPL are true Christian-Democrats. We are tolerant towards any other belief and we have full confidence in the freedom of religion in an open Lovian society. The CCPL accepts the separation of church and state. Society The CCPL opposes all kinds of discrimination based on religion, ancestry, appearance, sex and possession. Hence the party is in general against quota. Women should be treated equally to men in judicial, commercial and private environments, and therefore quota in major enterprises are unacceptable, as women could benefit at the cost of men. A following important point is that the CCPL does not want to encourage gay marriages, as the marriage should remain a special bond between a man and a woman. For the sake of national health, the CCPL strongly opposes legalization of prostitution and any kind of drugs. State organization The State Reform in 2010 has changed big deal in local rulership, legally seen in a good way. First of all there is more democracy and efficiency and secondly the boundaries between Congressional power and Governors' power have been settled. However the CCPL does not think this is enough. Practically all governors are inactive. Therefore the CCPL wants more frequent but shorter State Elections, to heighten the pressure in order to avoid inactivity amongst the State Governors. Nationally, the CCPL is in favor of the monarchy and wants to maintain the monarchy. The King should have an automatic seat in the congress, but he should not be able to get any departments and he cannot become Prime Minister or judge. The CCPL does not support the direct election of the Prime Minister, separate from the current Federal Elections. The task should not be "presidentified", so the Prime Minister's power remains limited. CCPL aims for more autonomy for the State of Oceana. Members Other notable members * Alexey Hovlouchuk * Bart Koenen * Semyon Breyev (ex-member) * Valery M. Adrian * John Amman (Leader of Amish Kinley) Contact * Website: www.ccpl.lov. * Address: 22 Danish Avenue, Drake Town, Hurbanova, Oceana. References Category:Political party Category:CCPL